Flames
by sweetheaventears slim shady
Summary: Lucy Natsu finally became couple but they have been meeting secretly for a long time. They need some alone time from work and Guild duties to spend with each other.


_**I don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is the boss. **_X_X

_**WARNING : This story isn't R-rated but still the stuff isn't appropriate for few people if they do not like to much fluff. I warn you beforehand. So proceed with caution as so much fluff is on the way with little mild themes.. Enjoy.**_

X_X

The sun was up in the sky, birds were chirping and people were busy in their morning routine. Going on jobs and missions to get some jewels.

But team Natsu was nowhere to be seen. Happy was tagging along with Wendy, obviously Charla was the sole reason.

But where was Lucy and Natsu?

The morning rays filtering though the curtains. The dim light was coming through window and the room was illuminated with golden light.

He felt his mind was fuzzy and his vision was blurry. All the night events was rushing in his head. Was it dream or reality?

The touch he was longing for long time, the hand he wanted to held. The love he was wishing for was finally his in the end.

He slowly tried to open his eyes. The first thing that came to his mind was a sense of disorientation and confusion. Instead of opening his eyes, he shut them tighter to block out the light, and let out a soft grunt.

Natsu was not used to the warmth and softness that surrounded him. His hammock was always cold and uncomfortable . Then he noticed a sweet smell, a hint of roses and vanilla hitting his nose. All at once, he became aware of the slight swaying under him, and a smile spread across his lips.

Last night really happened. It wasn't dream either. She really accepted him. It wasn't one sight love. She was burning for him like he was desperate for her.

When Natsu realized where he was, he fluttered his eyes slightly as a lazy smile reached his face. The light filtering through the window stung his eyes slightly, so he had to squint for a moment to make sure Lucy was sleeping next to him. Natsu sat up slowly, as to not wake her, and admired the way her golden hair looked under the sunlight.

They spent the night in guild after the party of their success of defeating a raketsu monster. They both were slightly drunk when she flunked her arms around him and kissed him. It was merely two seconds kiss but was enough to ignite the fire in him. He had confessed. And she has accepted.

On their first morning together, they had woken up at the same time, tangle in each other's limbs. Natsu remembered the panic that flooded him that morning, thinking that she might change her mind.

Lucy knew her dragon slayer was worried but she loved him more than her own life. She fell for him since he held her hand and promised to take her to fairytail. She fell for him when he saved her from falling. She smiled at him., and shyly tucked a loose strand of pink hair bangs on his forehead . When Natsu had realized she was just as embarrassed, he took hold of her hand, pressed a firm kiss on her palm, and bid her good morning.

Lucy was flushed slightly, she wasn't used to this side of Natsu. She always saw him going rouge and burning everything down and always ready to spar with Erza, Laxus or any other stronger mage. She let the distracting thoughts aside fall and pounced on top of him to claim his mouth.

They had spent the entirety of that first morning barred in the room behind the library of guildhall making love. By the time now everyone must have heard the last night events happening between both of them, it had been so evident to everyone else what they had been doing, that they didn't even try to sit apart or make idle conversation with anyone else.

Lucy had been sitting up in bed, with the dream of future in her mind. Imagining the life with fire slayer. She apologized for waking him, but he only shook his head and signals he woke up before her and pulled her willingly into his arms, nuzzling her hair and neck silently as she felt ease.

She'd shared her worries about the outcome of their relationship. Now enemies have a weakness of him. It was her Natsu's only weakness, and he had murmured reassurances and advise in her ear. Then they settled back, teasing and feeding each other breakfast on her bed to later chat about more trivial or personal matters.

It's been a week since they spent their first night together. He was craving for her touch again and she was pinning to go in his arms. Both were tragic and miserable. He can't go to her apartment or Erza will grill his ass. She can't afford to go back to his house. Happy was still innocent to understand why his fellow friends are wrestling naked all of sudden.

So they have only peace here. In the same room in Guildhall. He was going to announce his relationship with her. He could not bear the separation anymore. Whole world should know the Celestial mage belongs to stubborn dragon slayer. And if any puny pathetic guy tried some funny business with her. He will be glad to burn and rost him to the base.

Night came and he signals her to join at the same spot. They didn't know other was watching the Love birds trying to get some more personal space. Makarov hid his smile. He never knew Natsu can love anything more than food.

This had only been their second morning together, but Natsu already hated the notion of waking up a different way. He laid back and snaked his hand under her arm and around her soft skin of waist, pulling her close. He brushed back her golden hairs, and pressed kisses from her jaw to her neck. His husky low hit breathing must have tickled her, because she squirmed slightly and hummed sleepily.

He smiled against her skin, trailing his warm fingers on her arms and lightly brushing the smooth skin of her back. Lucy sighed in encouragement, bringing up her own hands to hold his back and rustle his sexy disheveled pink tufted hairs.

She remembered yesterday when they were returning with Erza, a guy came up to her and asked for her autograph. Natsu frowned but didn't said anything but suddenly that guy was rude. He pulled her hand and before he could kiss her hand, a wall of raging fire was lifted around him. He screams and yelled in terror. Lucy never saw this kind of anger and protective nature of him. And his explanation was dragon slayer did not like to share what belongs to them. Specifically their lady love.

Warmth filled her heart.

"Does the possessive Mr. Dragneel wish me a good morning?" she hummed sleepily into his chest.

The word possessive sent a brief jolt through his system, a hundred implications raking his brain, but he put them aside.

"He does, Love." Natsu kissed her shoulder, took a deep breath inhaling her scent, and pulled back to watch her."Good morning, Luce."

Lucy smiled, and his heart leapt at the sight of the dimples in her cheeks. He leaned forward once more to press a chaste kiss on her lips, but when he tried to pull back, she hooked her leg over him and pulled him closer, giving him a gentle bite on his lower lip.

Natsu placed both hands on her hips, and turned her on her back. She yelped in surprise, but he put his weight on his arm before he could crush her. His other hand wandered to the skin of her upper reign, and his lips brushed light kisses from the edge of her lips down to her collarbone.

Lucy squirmed again, but this time she giggled. He resisted the temptation of kissing any lower, and pulled back smiling.

"Are you ticklish, Luce?" he teased.

She pressed her lips together, feigning seriousness,"Of course not."

But Natsu saw the peeking dimple at her cheek, and knew she was lying. He dove into her neck again, kissing and nuzzling her vigorously enough to get her laughing.

Lucy wiggled under him, shrieking in pleasure, her hands flailing and trying to claw his back. Natsu didn't know what took over him, but suddenly he was tasting and sucking as well as kissing. He bit down gently on her skin, but pulled away quickly when he heard her draw in a sharp breath.

"I'm sorry," he uttered,"Did I hurt you?" he knew she was fragile and he was wild. He was afraid his touch and fire would break her.

Lucy was breathless and heaving from all the laughter.

"No, I liked it," she admitted, with a nervous smirk.

Wordlessly, she pushed him back until he was sitting up against the headboard, and maneuvered herself so that she was sitting up in his lap.

Lucy wrapped her arms around his torso and nestled her head under his chin. Natsu rubbed his plam up and down her back in soothing manner, pressing her closer, until he felt the sudden nip of her teeth at his shoulder. He grunted, sliding his hands to grab her waist.

She was playing with fire. Desire filled his onyx eyes. His bangs covering half of his forehead creating mysterious aura around him.

Lucy kissed at the same spot she had bit him harshly, and looked up grinning proudly. He growled in warning. A knock outside startled them, her hands flying to grip at his shoulder so she wouldn't fall off his lap. She huffed out a breath of annoyance.

"If you guys had enough of each other then care about eating som breakfast." Mira Jane chirping from outside. She was gald finally one of her favorite ship was sailing. She wanted Natsu and Lucy to end up together. But she didn't knew these kids held this much passion and love for each other. Aww Natsu finally grew up.

"Mira! Just leave the breakfast outside," Natsu called out, Lucy snickers at his desperate self as love filled her heart.

Now she can touch and kiss him as the guild knew about them, she thought snaking her arms protectively around him.

Natsu was endeared by her reluctance to leave him, and locked her in his own arms as well. He lowered his mouth the space behind her ear and nibbled there. Lucy tittered briefly, but there was more knocking at the door.

"Mira we are very occupied right now. Come back later," Lucy snapped. Natsu continued kissing all through the side of her jaw to soothe her.

"But a council has summoned us. You guys have to come with us. You can do the snogging later." A amusing voice of Gray came this time.

Gray's words had been formal enough, but the snark behind them irritated and ashamed Natsu in equal parts. Ice princess was right; They can't ignore their duties. He sighed in dismay and straightened up.

"Don't fuckin dare to say shit about me or Lucy again. And tell everyone they don't have to come anymore. We will be out by noon," Natsu called out firmly.

There was a silent pause behind the door, and then:"Of course, Flame brain." and Gray walked away a smirk gracing his lip. He found the best way to irk fire pants.

Natsu slackened his grip on her as Gray's footsteps died away. Lucy had pulled back too, but only to rest her cheek against his, smirking. One of her arms was still around his middle, and she used the other hand to trace the scars at his side of stomach.

"I enjoy it when you turn all protective and possessive," she purred,"Nearly as much as I like the way you burn me with your fire Natsu."

Natsu loved the feel of her breath against his face and neck , so he turned to kiss her. Lucy smiled into the kiss and probed her tongue into his willing mouth. The kiss was lazier than before, but she bit his lip again in the end. He bit her tongue and suddenly the kiss became fierce and hot. Their tongues tangled in battle of dominant way. Both were stubborn and not giving up.

"I was serious," Natsu told her pulling away, "You mean the world to me after Igneel."

"And yet I believed all you care about is food and battles," she teased,"I might keep you prisoner in my apartment for weeks and weeks to come. Would you like that?"

He tucked a golden lock behind her ear , and replied with a husky voice: "Aye Sir!"

She flashed him another triumphant grin and shifted in his lap to get more comfortable.

"We can stay in here all you'd like, Baby , but by the time you tell me its time to leave, You'll be addicted to me"

Natsu was suddenly aware of rising temperature in the room. He never imagined his innocent Lucy can be Ferocious little kitten. He swallowed back a groan and removed his hands from her behind.

"LUCE…" he breathed out,"We have to go."

She moaned into his neck and tightened her hold on him. He loved her even more for it, but it did not make it any easier. It struck Natsu how different this woman was to the one that he had first met in Hargeon. He exhaled out a deep breath in sympathy, unwilling to push her away just now.

" Babe! We ain't normal couple. We are mages of fairytail. We need people to protect and still got evil to fight," he said cupping her cheeks in his palms.

" Natsu " she said slowly, "Remember I'll be always there for you like you have been before for me. We will be each other's shadow."

Lucy always believes in her and him. She was daughter of Layla Heartfilia a strongest woman she ever met. She brought up her hand and brushed the scar that marked his skin around the neck.

"But you know that already," she decided," Lucy belongs to Natsu Dragneel till her last breath"

Natsu was stunned, but before he could reply, she gave him a final kiss and scrambled off his lap. He watched as she slipped into her dress and her keys shining under sun light. He just unmoved on his spot kept staring at her.

Lucy furrowed her brown, "Whats wrong?" as she slips into her boots

He shifted his weight onto his elbow and turned his body sideways to face her.

"I was just thinking," Natsu said in a low voice,"It won't be noon for a little while, still."

He watched in amazement as she registered his words,

"I know Grandpa Makarov can handle this situation again." she giggled as he circles his arms around her waist and dragging her in the bed.

X_X

_**A/n: hello my cuties.. My summer vacation has started. So I got plenty of time to post Fics. And I got plenty of ideas to write about. So take care and hope you have a great time. Read and review. Take care.**_


End file.
